Layton Life
by Adventures of a Gamer
Summary: Little snippets of the Layton characters lives when they aren't out solving mysteries! :D
1. Birthday Cake

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm super excited to dish out short stories of the Professor Layton fandom! This will just be the Professor Layton characters along with an OC: Serena. **

1. Birthday Cake

"Erm… Professor? Is this cake meant to have bits of fish in it?" Luke whispered. Today was Emmy's birthday, and personally everyone would of loved for Emmy to bake the cake, but since it was her birthday, Flora insisted she bake it.

"I'm not sure, but we must eat so we don't hurt her feelings Luke." The Professor replied.

Everybody choked down each forkful of cake. Nobody was really sure what type of cake it was, but it certainly wasn't chocolate despite its colour.

"Next time, I'll bake the cake Flora." Emmy said. Everybody let out a sigh of relief. "To you know repay you…" She coughed nervously. Flora didn't seem to notice though and agreed.

After everyone had finished that… shall we say painful experience, Flora had an idea.

"Who wants seconds?" She exclaimed.

"Actually I have to go visit a… um... friend. Yeah that's it…" Clive replied.

"The Professor and I have to go do a presentation at Gressenheller…" Luke stuttered.

The only one left without an excuse was Emmy.

"More for us then Emmy!"

"Haha… yeah sure…"

**A/N: Hope you liked this story! I am open to any suggestions you may suggest!**


	2. Inventions

2. Inventions

"Hey Emmy could you help me with something?"

"Don Paolo, I swear if it's another one of your stupid inventions…"

Don Paolo assured her that it wasn't, and that Serena was going to be helping too. Eventually, Emmy agreed only because Serena was going to be there.

"Hi Emmy! Don Pauly asked me to come and help him with something. Not sure what though."

Emmy looked around, though she couldn't see any sign of him anywhere. Though she could see a big white cloth draped over something… _Totally not suspicious at all. _She thought.

Suddenly, Don Paolo swept into the room.

"Behold! My marvellous creation, the Moustache Flinger!"

"And what has this got to do with us?" Serena questioned.

"Well, I wanted to test it out on you. It flings moustaches on you! I think it's the best invention of mine yet."

"Well count me out." Emmy replied.

"Awwww, come on Emmy, this will help me take my revenge on that darned Layton!"

"I don't want to take revenge on him! And anyway, how would this even help?"

"I think the moustaches really add to the super villain mood, don't you think?"

"But you already have one."

"But with this I can have all different kinds of moustaches!"

And on that note, Emmy and Serena left Don Paolo alone with his Moustache Flinger.

"Get Clive or Luke to help you out!" Serena called out as they exited.

**A/N: Thanks Vellymymare for commenting! I really appreciate any feedback I can get :D**


	3. Smoothie Challenge (Part 1)

3. Smoothie Challenge (Part 1)

Luke, Flora, Emmy and Clive decided to try out the smoothie challenge. Serena had gotten the supplies, so they thought it wouldn't be too bad. To put a twist on it, though, they decided to just make one smoothie for them all and draw out numbers for the smoothie together, so Serena didn't have to buy too many ingredients.

"I behold! The number bowl!" Serena announced. She managed to get back some worried looks.

"I'll go first… " Clive suggested. He pulled a number out of the bowl. "7!"

"Number 7 is… marshmallows!" No one was sure whether or not that was going to blend well. Emmy was up next. She chose number 4.

"It's chocolate sauce!"

"So far so good…" Luke replied. That's what they thought.

"My turn!" Flora exclaimed. "I got 5!"

"This one's a bad one." Serena smiled evilly and everyone else let a groan of worry. "Tuna!" As she poured it in, everyone winced in terror. Luke was next.

"Number 12!" Serena went to go get the next item, and brought back something in a bottle.

"Oh god what is that." Emmy whispered.

"Oh you know, just some chilli sauce." Everyone's faces went white.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm going to make this into two parts, since it would be a bit long if it was just one. Also, thanks for the reviews guys! **


	4. Smoothie Challenge (Part 2)

4. Smoothie Challenge (Part 2)

**A/N Quick side note, I'm really sorry I haven't been posting D: I'll definitely post more, and if you have any ideas I'm happy to hear them! :D**

7, 4, 5, 12

"Er... how many ingredients are we adding?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Eight! Perfect amount, amiright?" Serena replied, earning her some distressed glances.

So Clive went next, since they decided to follow their order. He pulled out a number with a shaking hand and got... 9. Serena brought out a couple of sliced orange pieces, which they thought wasn't so bad. The next few numbers were pulled out pretty hastily, considering everyone wanted to get it over and done with.

"1... what's that?"

"Lucky choice, Emmy. It's just plain water."

The next number chosen was 10, earning them some lettuce to put in.

"THE FINAL NUMBER WILL BE CHOSEN NOW!" Serena boomed out in a dramatic-trailer man voice.

Luke was a little glad he was going last, since they had chosen quite a lot out of the 15, so there shouldn't be too many bad things, right? Heh heh heh...

"Number 15 it is!" She hurriedly brought something in a can in. As she pulled the lid off, everyone craned their necks to see what it was.

"Behold... Minced crab meat!" The room went silent. "Fresh out of the can!".

She pressed the button on the blender and it began to turn a weird pale grey colour.

"Bon appétit!"

As she poured the drink out in their cups, small chunks came out. Probably the crab meat.

Everyone was shaking as they took the cups and was about to drink them.

"Also, if you don't drink all of it, you're gonna have to drink it for the rest of the week." Serena smiled wickedly.

They gulped their drinks down quickly and Luke was the first to finish.

"It really isn't that bad."

As he said that everyone else finished.

"Are you crazy?! I never want to drink that again." Emmy exclaimed.

Clive began running out of the room to head for the nearest bathroom, while Flora began pouring some more.

"How about we switch this with the Professor's tea?" Serena suggested. Everyone else looked at each other as they pondered the idea.

"Let's do it!"

But that my friends, is for another day.


End file.
